There are a variety of ways through which modern technology allows one party to communicate or transact business with another party. Communications systems, such as email, also allow people to send files to one or more other parties. Also, files can be stored on websites for download. The access to these files may be allowed to any party or may be restricted in any of a variety of ways, such as password protection. Additionally, the download of a file or files may be made contingent upon the meeting of some other condition, such as the entry of an anti-spam verification word.
Also, in many lines of work, individuals request a business or other individual to perform a job, service or task for them. Examples of this include the services provided by accountants to clients and the services provided by lawyers to clients. Often the service provider in these situations will prepare a document, file or other work product and present it to the client for their review. After the client expresses approval the service provider may then release a final document or may choose to invoice the client at this time. However, as is often the case, the client at this point may delay or refuse payment to the service provide as the client has already received their desired work. Therefore service providers often have a difficult time in obtaining payment for a service or services that they have already delivered.